Where's My Love
by Dare to be Something More
Summary: The world just got a little darker. DISCLAIMER: I do not have any rights to The Vampire Diaries (L.J. Smith and The CW). Present to Loveklaroline!


"Damon, please." Tears steam out of his broken brown eyes, his black hair shows his abuse as his hands keep tugging at it, his chest heaving with every sob. Her green eyes take in the state of his lose tie and rumpled suit, she can smell the alcohol from where she stands. They spent their whole lives growing up together, and yet, she has never seen him this distraught. She's watched him lose his father, uncle, and mother all within a year of each other, and then his best friend was shot 50 years later. In all that time she never saw him cry, never saw him break, and now he's begging for death. Her own breath is caught in her throat at the thought.

"Please." His voice cracks.

Damon sighs, his crystal blue eyes shinning with understanding, "Then do it yourself."

"You don't understand, Klaus he compelled me, saying," he stops, brown eyes squeezed shut as he tries to explain what happened, "I didn't deserve death, I deserve to live everyday without her." he sucks in a breath and when it leaves his body convulses with his grief, "It was all my fault."

Damon's eyes widen, not expecting this, "Bonnie, go inside." Damon warns, feeling her green eyes bore into his skull at the thought.

He's will do it, "No!" She argues.

Damon moves faster than Bonnie can react, not giving her a voice to stop him as his hand enters and exits with a heart on it's palm. Bonnie watches with horror as his body falls to the earth, his brown eyes no longer hold grief; they no longer hold anything and never will.

Bonnies at his side as fast as she can, smoothing out his black hair and taking in his eternal 17 year old face. They've spent a life time together, as friends, and now he's dead.

~Seven Months Earlier~

Caroline holds Tyler's hand, holds on for dear life, as they watch the casket gets lowered into the ground. She hates that they have to hide from Mystic Falls, not allowed to stand up their as the man she grew up with lays in his final resting place. Bonnie Bennett and Damon are with them, standing afar so the world doesn't see their ageless appearance.

Caroline feels the moment Tyler turns it off, it's the moment the casket touches the ground, six-feet under, where he will forever remain. The four of them make their way down when only two people stand by the fresh pile of dirt. Elena and Stefan, both are still beautiful despite how time has taken their youth.

Caroline is hesitant to let Tyler go, but she does to embrace her best friend. Caroline pulls away, and Bonnie and Elena are soon hugging, whispering how much they miss each other. Damon and Stefan stand together, speaking in hushed tones with small smiles on their face. Caroline looks past them, looks to Tyler. He's standing with his head tilted down as he reads the tombstone, and rereads it over and over again. Caroline walks over to him, lays a hand on his back to know she's there, she will always be there.

 _Matthew Geoffrey Donovan_

 _1993-2060_

 _Husband, Father, Friend, Protector of Mystic Falls_

They stay there, long after everyone leaves. Tyler grabs Caroline's hand at dusk, and leads her to their car. The drive home is silent, and full of so much grief. Tyler was there for her after her mother died, and he gave her the year she asked for, Caroline intends to give him all the time he needs.

"I love you." She says as they lay in her childhood bed, the room that saw her grow until magic took away her age. Tyler kisses her head before wrapping her in his arms.

Caroline knows shouldn't be surprised when she wakes up alone the next morning, but she is.

Tyler is sitting on Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes' bench, which makes Caroline want to cry. Instead of crying for all that she's lost, she observes what she has; Tyler looks like the 17 year old body she fell madly, deeply in love with as he sits there watching the world go by in the early morning light. The ring on the forth finger of his left hand shines in the light as Caroline walks to over, she takes the seat next to the man she loves and he wraps an arm around her.

One week later, back at their condo in New York, they fall asleep to a full moon. Caroline wakes up alone, again.

~ " _Cold sheets. Oh, where's my love?_  
 _I am searching high, I'm searching low in the night_ " ~

This time it takes her one month, and a trail of bodies from New York to Virginia. She finds him 30 miles outside of Mystic Falls sitting next to a dead body. It's a half moon, and yet Caroline can still see the blood that covers him, the smell unsettles her stomach.

Caroline slowly walks over to his silhouette, watching as the moonlight sharpens the angles of his face, outlines his figure, and brings a silver gleam to his brown eyes.

"Ty?" She asks, every syllable full of concern as she gently touches his shoulder, kneeling next to him.

The dam breaks as her voice and touch reach him. "He's gone Care." Tyler says as she massages his back.

Caroline knows he's talking about Matt.

She feels the deep breath he takes before saying, "He was shot." Tyler looks to the body next to him, his eyes empty, "This guy shot him, under compulsion he told me it was nothing personal, Matt was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Caroline tenses, that was unexpected.

"He just retired, he was suppose to have more time." Tyler says. She hears the slight tremble in his voice, feeling his grief bubbling over. Her heart breaks for him, as Tyler struggles to keep his emotions at bay. All of the sudden Tyler stands up and leaves as fast as he can.

Caroline let's his smell wash over her as the breeze settles down. Caroline stands and walks to her car, ignoring the stinging pain of Tyler leaving her, the logical part of her knows it's because he's not yet ready to feel again, but the emotional part of her is hurt.

Caroline leaves Elena a message, knowing Mystic Falls will clean up this mess.

~" _If she ran away, come back home_  
 _Just come home_ "~

It takes Caroline two months of searching before she asks Bonnie for help. It takes another four months before Caroline realizes his pattern. She's on the first flight to New Orleans.

~" _If you bled, I bleed the same_  
 _If you're scared, I'm on my way_ "~

Caroline feels desperation clog her throat, hoping she's not too late as she walks up to Klaus's home. She hears Tyler's voice, full of so much vengeance, it soothes her frantic heart. He might be putting his life on the line, but that's okay, because it means he's alive.

Caroline invites herself in, since everyone else seems preoccupied. She finds Klaus standing there, arms crossed as Tyler speaks, Klaus's is barely containing his frustration, she knows it's for her. Klaus's green eyes flicker from Tyler to her, and he lets out a breath, "Caroline, please control your mutt, before I do."

It does nothing to pacify Tyler, it just sets him off more. Klaus doesn't even acknowledge him, "Get him out of my city Love, before I end him."

Caroline nods, sending Klaus a shaky smile as she takes Tyler's hand. The werewolf in Tyler doesn't seem satisfied and turns around to attack Klaus with a hidden whiteoak stake. Klaus's back was turned to them, not even expecting it, but Caroline does. Tyler moves to fast, by the time he realizes what he's done it's too late. Tyler yanks the stake out, catching Caroline in the process, Klaus turns when Caroline gasps.

The stake hits the floor, echoing throughout the compound. Klaus picks it up, tucks it away in his jacket, and stares at the girl who is so full of light, the world is about to darken.

Tyler hugs Caroline to his chest, feeling the life leave her body, he turns to Klaus, "Please save her."

Klaus shakes his head, "Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do." He leaves to give them some privacy, for Caroline. Caroline mouths Thank you to Klaus who gives her a nod.

Tyler's emotion all came back at once when the stake clattered to the ground, and he buries his face in her golden locks, begging her to stay with him.

"Tyler," her voice weakens as her skin greys, "Look at me."

He obliges, bloodshot brown eyes looking into her bright sky ones. She gently places a hand on the side of his face, he grabs it with one of his, holding it there, "I love you."

Tyler feels the tears run down his face, "I love you too." He leans down to kiss her.

When her body goes limp Tyler pulls away, resting his head on hers and pulling her as close as he can, "I'm so sorry."

~" _Come back home_  
 _Just come hom_ e"~

Tyler prepares the funeral, only inviting the few people who know of their existence. Tyler calls Bonnie, lets her know what happened, and then hangs up before she can utter a word. Tyler fiddles with the ring on the forth finger of his left hand as everyone arrives, all giving looking at him likes a complete stranger; hate shines in most of their eyes. Bonnie, Damon, Elena, Stefan, and Jeremy are all there to say good bye. Tyler knows Klaus is here, he is just giving them some time to grieve.

Tyler is the last one to stay, kneeling on top of her grave as he silently sobs. Klaus walks up and places a light pink rose on top of her tombstone, while whispering something in another language.

Once Klaus is done paying his respects, he turns to Tyler. Tyler can see the grief on his face, and he hopes he will end him. As if reading his mind, Klaus says, "You don't deserve death."

Tyler stands up, before he can speak Klaus is an inch away. Klaus's pupils dilate, "You will not kill yourself, living an eternity of pain. Live an eternity without her."

Klaus frees him and then walks to Caroline's tombstone, "I'm sorry love." his fingers ghost over the stone before he disappears.

Tyler curls up into a ball, crying as the moist dirt soaks his shirt. He lays in the shadow of Caroline's tombstone, were she rests next to her mother.

 _Caroline Elizabeth Forbes-Lockwood_

 _1993-2061_

 _Wife, Daughter, Friend,_

 _a ray of light in this dark world_

Tyler's sunshine is gone.

~ Present Day~

Bonnie's eyes shine with unshead tears as she grips Tyler's hand, "How could you?"

Damon looks down, hating to upset her, but he understood Tyler. Damon looks back up, staring into her eyes, needing her to understand, "It was the kindest thing I could do for him, he just lost the love of his life and it was all his fault. Bonnie, I'm sorry you had to lose three friends in a year, but there was nothing that would ever make Tyler feel better, the only thing in the whole world that could do that was Caroline, and she's gone."

Bonnie pat's Tyler's hair down and closes his eyes. She gives him one last hug.

Damon lays Tyler in the back of his car, and drives to the cemetery. They find a freshly dug grave by Caroline's, and Bonnie's heart stops, it was just yesterday they were standing here saying goodbye, and now she has to do it again. Damon lays Tyler down, and begins to fill the hole.

Bonnie just stands there, rooted to the ground, watching long after the dirt covered him.

"We will get him a tombstone tomorrow, and after that's done we will tell everyone else." Damon says.

Bonnie nods, as she wraps her arms around herself, crying silently. Damon pulls her to his chest, offering her no words of comfort.

 **A/N Just to clear up any confusion, Elena and Stefan took the cure and lived a human life together, Bonnie became a vampire to spend an eternity with Damon, and Tyler chose Caroline over Klaus. If there are any other questions, please let me know.**

 **Klaus never said Tyler couldn't ask anyone else, magic always has a loophole.**

 **I've always loved Tyler/Caroline, they are complete opposites, yet they balance each other out beautifully.**

 **The line breaks contain lyrics from SYML _Where's My Love_.**

 **Until next time!**

p.s. This is all Loveklarolines fault, this was the prompt "And I want to ask you if you write another story with one of my request with Caroline hurts and the rest, could it be his lover who hurts her. By example, he turned his humanity off and he really hurts her and seeing her suffer bring his emotions back and she dies in his arms." I hope I fulfilled your request.


End file.
